


Exchange

by suyari



Series: Vell Series [2]
Category: Runaways (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Kree, Skrull, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter: Xavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Despite my deepest wishes, Young Avengers does not belong to me, and so, I can only borrow them. Ditto for Runaways.

There are constants in life. Certain facts, be they small or large, that help define an individual’s existence. For Theo-Vell, these constants never change. The last of the great house of the Skrull Imperial family, the boy known as Teddy on Earth, is in fact the current, unquestionable ruler of a vast and sprawling Empire. The last true blooded link to the throne. For his protection, he was sent to Earth, placed within the custody of his father the hero of and greatest among the Kree, the Skrull’s most lasting and formidable mortal enemy.

He is accompanied at all times by his most loyal Skrull subjects. The heroic Kl’rt – The Super Skrull – whose vast achievements span both space and time. And his faithful nursemaid, Ayla, whom from the moment of his birth has never left his side. Yet two subjects alone cannot account for the will of the Emperor’s people. They cannot serve him in the most profound of all duties. Thus, one was chosen. The most prominent among all the Hatchlings within the Empire. Of royal blood, a prince to accompany an Emperor. To be a companion, an advisor, a body guard and a confidant, young Xavin, the only son of Prince De'zean of Tarnax VII was sent from his home across galaxies to fulfill this task. Carrying with him only the hopes, honor and pride of the Emperor’s people. His alone would be the glorious, most coveted position of all: The right hand of Emperor Dorrek VIII.

 

'~*~'

 

It was a warm Saturday morning. The Avengers were off world on a peace keeping mission; the mansion, though mostly deserted, serving as both nursery and fortress. Jarvis would later request the next two days off, but in those early hours, he was quite happy to be spending time with what he was sure would be his future charges.

“Can’t catch me! Can’t catch me! You guys are so slow!!”

“Toooooommmy! Give him baaaaack!” Cassie cried, pigtails flying behind her, catching trails of tears.

Billy and Teddy were in hot pursuit, Cassie trailing the pack, though doing her best to keep up.

“Tommy, just give it back!” his twin begged.

“Not until you catch me! This is a rescue mission you have to work for it!”

“It’s a kidnapping!”

“Then you should run faster!”

“Why’s he always the bad guy?” Teddy asked as they sprinted around a corner.

Billy shrugged. “He says it’s more fun.”

Tommy darted around the kitchen table and the other two boys split up so they could corner him. But as they rounded the table the kidnapper had already ducked under it as was making his get away.

“That’s cheating!”

“I’m escaping!”

Though they weren’t supposed to leave the mansion, the back door was the only available escape as Cassie puffed against the kitchen’s doorframe. So Tommy took it.

“We’re gonna get in trouble!” Billy cried as Teddy leapt through the door after him.

“Billy, he’s getting _away_! Avengers don’t let the bad guy get away no matter what!”

Billy looked down at the threshold, up at Teddy who was closing in on his twin, heaved a sigh and ran out after them.

“Oof!” Tommy cried as he was tackled.

The doll went flying.

“I got him! I got him!” Billy called, jumping over them.

“Nice catch!” Teddy praised as Billy held the stuffed robot over his head.

“Get off me!” snapped Tommy, struggling to no avail. “You cheated!”

“I did not!”

“You used super-strength!”

Teddy rolled his eyes as he got up. “If I did, there’d be a you shape in the grass.”

“My poor Vishy!!” cried Cassie from the steps. She wasn’t nearly as willing to break the rules as the trio out on the grounds.

“We saved him, Cass!” Billy called, waving it above his head in both hands.

“You guys suck,” Tommy complained, pushing Teddy.

A flame shot across the space between them and set the grass on fire. Tommy back peddled until he was behind his brother, eyes on Teddy. Teddy looked to where it had come from.

“Keep your distance from the Emperor!” came a commanding voice that failed to boom threateningly.

The twins turned to see where it had come from. Across the grass stood a Skrull boy, no older than them. He had an arm out, hand glowing ominously. Behind him was what looked like a giant gold easter egg, tilted at an angle.

“Why does _everyone else_ have superpowers?!” cried Tommy, looking to his twin. “ _We’re_ the mutants!”

“I think he’s an alien,” Billy replied.

“This is totally unfair,” Tommy grumbled, crossing his arms. “Aliens suck.”

“Who are you?” Teddy asked, ignoring Tommy’s last comment.

“I am Xavin of Tarnax VII, son of Prince De'zean, my Emperor.”

“Where’s Tarnax VII?”

“I think it’s in New Jersey,” whispered Billy.

“It’s on the other side of the universe!” Xavin replied hotly. “Upon the furthest reaches of your Empire, your Majesty.”

“Stop calling me that,” Teddy grumbled, embarrassed. “My name is Teddy.”

“You are not His Imperial Highness, Emperor Dorrek VIII?” asked Xavin, looking a bit put out.

Teddy scrubbed at the back of his head. “Yeah, but…sometimes…My name is Teddy here.”

“Yes, on Earth, your refuge. My apologies, Majesty.”

“Teddy,” he corrected.

“Teddy,” echoed Xavin, making a face.

“Xavin, you are early.”

The children all looked at the man crossing the grass. The fire smothered while they weren’t paying attention.

Xavin tilted his head, eyes squinting slightly. “Are you the mighty Kl’rt?”

The man nodded, dropping his form for a moment to register his Skrull heritage to the Hatchling.

Xavin immediately dropped to the ground, prostrate. “It is a glorious honor,” he gasped out. “To meet the great and powerful Super Skrull.”

“You would bow to me and not your Emperor?”

Xavin went a shade of green quite close to grey. “I apologize most sincerely, oh great and mighty Emperor. Please in your benevolence, punish me as you see fit, that I may be worthy of seeking your most gracious forgiveness.”

The twins blinked at Teddy.

Teddy squirmed.

“Dude, you’re an Emperor?” asked Tommy, pointing at him.

“Um…yes?”

“That is so AWESOME!”

“Can we…?” Teddy gestured to the mansion. “Go inside or something? This is really embarrassing.”

“Dude, you’re an Emperor!” He turned to look at Xavin, still curled up in the smallest most formal bow he knew. “Is he like your servant?”

“Tommy,” hissed Billy.

“Is your UNCLE your servant?” he continued, pointing at Kl’rt.

“Kl’rt’s not my Uncle,” Teddy replied, shifting uncomfortably. “He’s…sort of…my bodyguard…”

“You have a BODYGUARD?! Are people trying to KILL you?!”

“Tommy!” Billy gasped in frustration. He put his hand over his twin’s mouth, an arm about his shoulder and dragged him off back toward the mansion. Tommy didn’t struggle, but he wasn’t quiet, still trying to ask muffled questions that Teddy was grateful he couldn’t hear.

“Xavin, come. Your Emperor wishes a change in scenery.”

Xavin peeked up slowly and replied in a small voice, “But, I have not been punished. How can I be forgiven if I am not punished?”

“Just come on,” Teddy replied in embarrassment.

Xavin bounced to his feet. “Yes, My Emperor!”

“TED-DY!”

“Teddy!” he corrected quickly. “My apologies, your Majesty!”

Teddy groaned and headed back into the mansion.

 

‘~*~’

 

“MOM! MOM!!”

Wanda smiled and lowered her body, arms open to catch a running Tommy. He threw himself into her embrace and she hugged him tightly.

“Mom! Teddy’s an Emperor! And he has servants and a bodyguard and everything! He’s got planets and planets that BELONG to him!! Did you know that? That you could own lots of planets? Does Grandpa own planets? Can _I_ have a planet?!”

She held her arm out for Billy, who pressed close and hugged her, laying his head to her shoulder.

“Oh yeah, Billy should probably get a planet too. Do you want a planet Billy? We could share mine.”

“I don’t want a planet,” he mumbled in upset into his mother’s cape.

“Why not? Planets are _cool_!”

“Hi, Dad,” Teddy said, waving awkwardly.

Mar-Vell crossed the atrium, eyes locked with Kl’rt’s.

Teddy swallowed, trying not to squirm.

Xavin popped up from behind Kl’rt and gasped. “Kree!” he cried, pointing. One hand gripped Kl’rt’s pantleg as the other pointed, arm waving slightly. “Kree! Kree!!”

“It’s just my _Dad_ ,” Teddy mumbled.

Xavin’s eyes went wide. “The EMPEROR is KREE?!”

Mar-Vell and Kl’rt stared hard at one another for several long, tense moments. Then Mar-Vell heaved a sigh. “Come on, Teddy, we’re going home.”

Teddy took his father’s hand, looking over his shoulder toward where the Scarlet Witch was still holding her twins. He waved, but Tommy was too busy talking and Billy wasn’t looking. Shoulders sagging, he leaned into his father and was quiet the whole trip home.

 

‘~*~’

 

Teddy and Xavin looked at each other from across the room.

“Do you think they’re dead?” Xavin asked finally, eyes drifting to the door.

Teddy sighed. “No. They’re probably just arguing.”

“Are the battles formal on this planet?”

“What?”

Xavin shifted forward in his seat. “Can we not kill Kree on this planet without an audience?”

“No one is _killing_ anyone!”

Xavin looked down at his clasped hands. His legs stretched out, feet angling toward one another. “Does the war not include Earth?” he asked softly.

“What war?”

Xavin looked up sharply, eyes widening. “My Emperor-”

“Teddy.”

“Teddy. Could it be that you do not even know what is happening in your own Empire?”

Teddy shrugged. “Kl’rt doesn’t tell me anything. I mean, I think he knows what’s going on, but he doesn’t tell me if he does or not. I don’t know.”

“ _Anything_?!”

“Well, I know stuff, but…not…space stuff.”

“TREASON!!” Xavin cried, hopping off the couch. “BETRAYAL!”

“Shhh!!” Teddy urged.

“The great Kl’rt! A BETRAYOR!!”

“Xavin…!”

“To rule in your name! The ARROGANCE!!!” He scurried across the room and grabbed both of Teddy’s hands. “Quick, my Emperor, while he is detained! We’ll take my ship!” He gave an urgent tug. “We will return to Tarnak VII! My father-”

“Xavin!”

The skrull boy froze.

“We’re not going anywhere.”

“But…my Emperor…”

“Teddy!!”

“Teddy…your _safety_ …”

“You are loyal, Xavin, son of De'zean.” Xavin whipped around, striking a battle stance between Teddy and Kl’rt. “You would die for him already.”

“It is a supreme honor to die for my Emperor,” Xavin replied, raising his chin.

Kl’rt smiled. “Do you see, Teddy? Your people love you still.”

Teddy blinked. “They don’t even know me.”

“Pardon, my Emperor, but we do not need to, to do what is our duty by birth.”

“They will,” Kl’rt told him. Nodding, he turned aside. Teddy gulped as his father came into the doorway. Xavin took a step back until his back bumped Teddy’s knees, but though he shook, he did not move. “Will you now give your consent?” asked the elder Skrull.

Mar-Vell sighed. “Yes, I suppose I must.” He crossed the room, Xavin shifting his stance to keep him in his sight, watching him with wary, frightened eyes. “Anelle would have wanted this,” he said, settling into a crouch by the boys.

“Mom?”

“The Empress?”

Mar-Vell smiled. “It was her dream to end this war. To erase the hatred, the fear, the blood between us. She wanted our races to be brothers. United in friendship and common interest, for the betterment of the universe, and the good of all.” He held out a hand to Xavin. “I am Mar-Vell of the Kree. I am pleased to meet you, Xavin, son of De'zean. I welcome you into my home.”

Xavin swallowed hard. He looked down at the extended hand, then up to the man’s face. His eyes shifted quickly to Kl’rt, who gave no guidance, then back to the Kree. “Is this…is this also _your_ wish, m-my Emperor?”

Teddy smiled and reached forward to drop a comforting hand to Xavin’s shoulder. “Yes. It is my wish.”

Xavin nodded shakily. “Then I shall ob-bey.” He reached out a shaking hand and shook Mar-Vell’s hand.

“Peace, Kl’rt?” asked Ayla, settling beside him.

“So it would seem,” he replied.

She smiled. “The Empress would be proud.”


End file.
